


Closer to You

by quiet_rebel



Series: Lessons [2]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Car Sex, Dirrty talk, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, Phone Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_rebel/pseuds/quiet_rebel
Summary: Kate's back in Bethel for the summer after finishing her first year of college, when Seth surprises her with a visit | Sequel to "Nothing in Common"





	Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my sethkate college AU [Nothing in Common](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12105987/chapters/27447750). I had so much fun writing that, I decided to revisit that world! 
> 
> You know what they say about sequels: give them more! So enjoy!
> 
> Feedback is fuel.

Kate used to love summer vacation. Sleeping in every morning. Lazy days sunbathing by the community pool. Barbecues and bonfires in the evening.

But that was before she went off to college in Austin. Before she became best friends with her roommate, Audrey. Before she got involved with campus ministry. Before she met Seth Gecko and learned that long distance relationships sucked—and that secret long distance relationships really, really sucked.

She had gone from seeing Seth almost everyday to talking to him on the phone after her parents went to bed. It actually worked with Seth's schedule. This summer, he was working the night shift at one of the office buildings in downtown Austin. As he made his rounds or sat in his patrol car, he would give her updates on Max (“He misses you like crazy.”) or pass along messages from Richie (“He wants to know if you've seen _Bonnie and Clyde_ , the one with Warren Beatty and Faye Dunaway.”), but then there were nights like tonight, where Kate just listened to him talk while lying in bed with her hand in between her legs.

“What are you wearing, princess?” Seth asked, his low voice in her ear.

She wore earbuds plugged into her phone. “A pink nightgown with tiny red hearts on it,” she told him.

In the dark, she pulled the hem up to waist. She didn't even bother with blankets during these hot Texas nights.

“Panties?” Seth said.

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her. “They're red,” she said, her fingers brushing the damp cotton.

“You're already touching yourself, aren't you?” 

She heard him smile though the phone. That crooked grin. Those dimples.

“I can't help it.” Kate sighed, picturing Seth standing in her room, wearing that sexy security uniform and watching her play with herself. 

“Are you wet, princess?” he said.

Her breathing hitched as she closed her eyes and slipped her fingers inside her panties. The more she rubbed her silky folds, the more liquid gushed on her hand. 

“I'm so wet,” she said, raising her knees as if to give Seth a better view. 

“Good. Now touch your tits.”

With her right hand still in between her spread legs, she reached up with the other to massage her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra so she could feel how hard and erect her nipples were under her palm. A welcomed shiver traveled down her back, and she let out an involuntary gasp, surprising herself. Was she that sensitive or just greedy?

Seth groaned in her ear. “Fuck, I miss touching you, Kate.”

“I miss it too.” She wanted more, so much more. With a frustrated sigh, she opened her eyes and pushed down the front of her nightgown so her tits were out. The gold cross on its chain rested around her neck. She didn't even want to think about how many sins she was currently committing. Instead, she focused on how _good_ she felt right now, rolling her nipples between her fingers and tugging on them as her other hand rubbed her clit. Her breathless moans filled the room and Seth's ear.

“That's it, princess,” he said. “I can hear how close you are. I wanna hear you come for me.”

“Yes,” she sighed, cupping her mound and sliding two fingers easily into her slick folds, again imagining Seth standing at the foot of her bed and watching her closely. She bit her lip to stop her cries from growing. Thank God her door had a lock. 

_So my parents can't walk in on me touching herself in bed with my legs open and my tits out as my older boyfriend talks dirty to me._

And fuck, he could be so dirty.

“If I was there, I'd slide my big cock into my princess's tight pussy. Then, fuck you so deep and so slow that you start begging me to make you come.”

Kate squeezed her breast, plunging her fingers deeper into her wet slit. “Please...please, Seth...”

“Yeah, just like that.” His raspy voice giving her all the encouragement she needed. “Let me hear you, baby, let me feel you.”

She straightened her legs and dropped her other hand from her chest to join the one below. Her fingers now rubbing her clit and pumping in and out of her drenched pussy. She was _right there_ —and Seth was there with her too. As her body convulsed, she tipped her head back into the pillow, whimpering and moaning.

“Oh! I'm coming...I'm coming, Seth...” she whispered despite how much she wanted to scream out his name. 

“That's it, baby...” he was saying in her ear. “That's my good girl.”

Kate smiled at his words. She loved being Seth's girl especially when he could make her come with just his voice. After she fixed the top of her nightgown and pushed the garment back down to her knees, she let out a soft giggle.

“What's so funny?” Seth asked.

“You got me so wet,” she said, wiping her fingers on her nightgown. “I think you owe me a new pair of panties.”

He chuckled. “Duly noted.”

Kate turned over to her side, reaching for her stuffed unicorn, Trixie, and hugging it to her chest. She loved talking on the phone with Seth, but there was still an ache inside her. “I miss you so bad.”

“I miss you too,” he said. “But school's gonna start in a month. Before you know it, you'll be back in Austin.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Still, how many more nights did she have to wait until her parents went to bed in order to talk to Seth?

“Hey,” he said softly. “Do something for me. Close your eyes right now.”

She took in a deep breath and did what he said.

“I bet you're curled into a ball, feeling pretty lonely,” Seth continued. “But you know what? I'm right there with you. I'm wrapping my arms around you from behind and kissing the side of your neck. Do you feel that?”

She did. His heavy arms around her waist. His muscles pressed against her back. His warm lips on her neck, the scruff on his face tickling her. She sighed at the vision. 

“I'm always with you, Kate,” he said.

With her eyes still closed, she turned around to the Seth lying with her in bed, and with a smile, she touched his face. “I know.”

He smiled back.

**

During her senior year in high school, Kate scooped ice cream for hungry customers every Saturday. This summer wasn't any different. 

“Do you want sprinkles?” she asked, holding out two waffle cones, chocolate in her left hand and Rocky Road in her right. 

On the other side of the counter, Mrs. Leonard was trying to wrangle her twin boys as they ran around the ice cream shop. She pushed her purse strap back up from her shoulder and grabbed their hands. “Stay put or we're leaving without any ice cream!” The eight-year-old boys immediately stopped.

“Do you want sprinkles?” Kate asked again, the ice cream dripping down the cones. She hated having sticky fingers, but if she wanted to save enough money for textbooks this fall, she had to suck it up. 

“No,” Mrs. Leonard said as her boys screamed, “Yes!”

Kate shifted her weight on her feet, still awkwardly holding the melting ice cream cones. If they didn't take their ice cream right now, she was going to toss it out the door with them. 

“Fine, put some sprinkles on them.” Mrs. Leonard reached for her wallet. “How's your father doing? I've been meaning to come to service, but things have been crazy around the house since Mr. Leonard was laid off.”

“My dad's fine,” Kate said, putting rainbow sprinkles on the two cones.

“And I heard you made the Dean's List at school too,” Mrs. Leonard said. “Your parents must be really proud.”

Kate smiled. “I hope so.”

“Most kids leave Bethel and come back different,” the older woman said. “But not you, Kate. You're still a good girl.”

_If she only knew..._

“Here you go.” Kate handed the ice cream to the twins and they lapped them up with their tongues. She wiped her hands on the pink apron tied around her waist and rang up the order. 

Mrs. Leonard handed her a twenty, and as Kate went to get her change, she waved her hand. “Oh, keep it, honey.”

“Thanks.” Kate was surprised at her generous tip, then was filled with guilt for being annoyed at them earlier. She could hear her father's disappointed voice in her head, _“The Bible says slow to anger, Katie-cakes.”_

“Come on, boys.” Mrs. Leonard headed toward the door just as it opened. 

When it did, Seth walked in to the shop. Kate's heart jumped at the sight of him. Seth was here. In Bethel. She wanted to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming or not. 

He held the door open for Mrs. Leonard and her twins, smiling graciously at them.

“M'am,” he said with a nod.

Mrs. Leonard blushed. “Why, thank you.” 

Then, he walked up to the counter, a wide grin on his face and his hazel eyes twinkling with their shared secret. Fuck. He looked gorgeous in his jeans and black T-shirt. She wanted to run into his big arms, but there were other customers in the shop and Jessica was ringing up a sale on the other register. 

Kate cleared her throat and tried to suppress her smile. “Welcome to Sprinkles. Let me know if there's anything you'd like to sample.”

“What do you recommend?” he asked.

She played along. “My favorite is strawberry cheesecake.”

“Sure.”

“So, you want a taste?” she said.

Seth smiled at her question before peering into the cooler. “Sure, and give me a sample of that Superman.”

Kate scooped up the flavors with two plastic spoons and handed it him. He ate the Superman one first and mumbled “Not bad.” Kate's cheeks flushed as she watched him lick the second spoon clean. 

“You've convinced me,” he said. “I'll take a scoop of that strawberry cheesecake.”

“Cup or cone?” she asked.

“Make it a cup.” As he took out his wallet, he scanned the store. “You look busy today.”

Kate's hand paused as she scooped up the ice cream from the carton. “It's not too bad. I have a break in fifteen minutes.”

“Fifteen minutes, huh?”

This time, Kate did smile. She handed Seth his order and took the ten from him. She started to give him the change, but like Mrs. Leonard, he refused it. 

“Put it toward your college fund,” he said with a wink.

“A whole five bucks, thanks,” she said, slamming the register door shut.

Seth laughed and took a seat near the window with his cup of ice cream. 

The next fifteen minutes felt like a lifetime. More customers poured into the air conditioned store, thanks to the unbearable heat outside. Everyone wanted to catch up with her or talk about her family. The whole time she chit-chatted with the customers, she glanced over at Seth. He watched her, eating his ice cream, eyes smiling. If only they knew the mysterious stranger sitting in the corner was actually her boyfriend.

After Kate helped her last customer, her phone buzzed inside her apron pocket. It was a text from Seth.

_You look cute in that apron._

She looked up to find Seth smirking at her. 

Cute, huh? 

“Hey, Jessica, I'm going on my break now,” she said.

With her gaze still on Seth, she walked to the back room. It didn't take long for him to follow. In between the stacks of paper towels and plastic spoons, their lips found each other. She moaned into his mouth as he pushed her back against the wall. Her arms wrapped his neck and he held on to her tight. 

“I can't believe you're here,” she said in between their kisses. 

“I wanted to surprise you.” He pulled away to cup her face in between his large palms. He felt so warm and so real just like she remembered “After the other night, I knew I had to come see you.”

She grinned, tears threatening to spill at any moment. Two months. The last time they had gone this long without seeing each other was when Seth wanted to take a break. But things had changed so much since they decided to take a chance on each other and create a happy beginning. 

A happy beginning with a hundred miles currently in between them. 

“I really missed you,” she said softly. 

“I'm here now, princess. I'm here.” He traced her bottom lip with his thumb and she opened her mouth. Without breaking eye contact, she swirled her tongue around the rough pad. Seth groaned and pushed his pelvis against her waist. She felt how much he wanted her, and she wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and take his cock into her mouth right there. 

He replaced his thumb with his mouth again, slipping his tongue in between her lips. He licked into her and she tasted strawberries. She craved this so much. He grabbed her ass and pulled her forward to him. Through their clothes, he lined up his cock to her center, her arousal dripping in between her thighs. Mewling into his mouth, she rubbed up against him, desperate for more contact.

“Baby,” Seth panted, a painted expression on his face as he pulled away.

She stopped moving. Okay, not here. Not in the back of Sprinkles, where they could get caught at any second.

“Can you meet me later tonight?” he asked.

She nodded.

“Good.” He tapped her nose. It used to annoy her whenever he did that, but she loved how it was their thing now. He kissed her once more and pulled out a pair of red lacy panties from his back pocket.

Kate covered her mouth, laughing. “What's that?”

“I owe you some panties, don't I?” he said.

“You do.” She took them from him and slipped them into her apron pocket. “Thank you very much.”

Seth gave her a bear hug, lifting her small body slightly off the ground, and kissing the side of her neck like he had described to her over the phone. But this was real now—she could tell by how soft and strong he felt in her hold.

"Are you still my girl?” he murmured into her shoulder.

She threaded her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes. “Always.”

**

Thanks to a couple shopping trips with Audrey, Kate had added a few cute summer dresses to her wardrobe. Tonight, she chose to wear a emerald green slip dress that fell to the middle of her thighs. For her shoes, she picked out a pair of black sandals. She left her hair down, the loose waves tumbling down her back. She put on mascara and pink lip gloss, and patted the gold cross dangling from her neck. On her ears, she wore the gold hoops Seth had given her for her nineteenth birthday. 

She missed this too, getting ready for Seth with butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. When she was done, she studied her reflection in the full-length mirror in her room. The dress showed off her cleavage and slim hips. This time last year, she never would have even thought of wearing a dress this short. 

She thought about what Mrs. Leonard had said earlier: _“You're still a good girl.”_

It was sort of true. The only difference was that she was Seth's good girl now.

She checked the time. Almost midnight. After she sneaked out of her room, she saw Scott's room was dark and she heard her father snoring. Knowing the coast was clear, she made her way downstairs and out the back door. She couldn't believe she was sneaking out the house to meet her boyfriend. She only saw this kind of stuff in movies. Now she was that girl.

As she made her way down the block to meet Seth, her phone buzzed in her purse. It was Seth calling her.

“What are you wearing, princess?” he asked when she picked up.

She grinned. He had called right on time as usual.

“A short, green dress,” she said.

“Green like your eyes, I like that. What about a bra?”

“No bra.”

“Nice. Panties?”

“They're red and lacy. Brand new.”

“Hmm...were they a gift?”

“Yes, from my very kind and my very sexy boyfriend.” She quickened her steps, eager to get to Seth.

“He must be one lucky guy.”

Breathlessly, she turned the corner and found him standing in front of the red Convertible, his phone at his ear.

“You tell me,” she said into her phone. 

He stared at her with such a hungry look it made her knees weak. He ended the call and slipped his phone into his jean pocket. 

Kate placed her phone in her purse and walked up to him. The space between them heavy with desire. A part of her was still in disbelief that he was in Bethel, standing only a block away from her childhood home. The other part of her did not want this night to end. She didn't even want to think about Seth leaving her in the morning. 

Facing each other, he took her hands into his and interlaced their fingers. “I'm the luckiest guy in the world, Kate,” he said.

Her cheeks warmed, lowering her gaze to study their hands. She had always been fascinated by how his big hands always enclosed her small ones. Such a small, gentle touch made her feel so safe and protected.

Seth touched her chin and lifted her gaze back to his face. The ache inside her intensified. She could get lost in those those hazel eyes. 

“You're forgetting a question,” she said.

He tilted his head. “Which one?”

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, “How wet am I?”

They couldn't get in the car fast enough.

**

Kate directed Seth twenty miles out of town, and in the middle of a field where she had just spent the Fourth of July watching fireworks with her family, she climbed into the back of the Convertible with Seth. 

In the moonlight, she reclined on her back and slipped the straps to her dress off her shoulders. She watched Seth's face soften as she caressed her bare breasts.

“Is that what you're doing when I'm talking to you on the phone?” he asked, keeping his hands to himself.

“Yes.” She licked her fingers and coated her nipples with her saliva. Then, she pinched them, letting out a long moan. Cupping her tits, she offered them to him. “Please touch me, Seth.”

He groaned as he lowered his mouth to her nipples. She moaned again as he took his time kissing and sucking on her tits. He tugged on her nipples with his teeth, and when her body arched off the seat, he soothed the bite with his tongue. Each kiss and bite shot straight to her throbbing pussy. He kissed the valley in between her breasts and lifted his gaze to look at her. 

“Do you remember what I told you last time?” he said.

_“I'd slide my big cock into my princess's tight pussy. Then, fuck you so deep and so slow that you start begging me to make you come.”_

She nodded. How could she forget?

He sat back. “Can I see my present first, princess?” 

They shared a mischievous smile. That was a trick question. Slowly, she lifted her dress, revealing to Seth her pussy and the red, lacy panties. He sharply inhaled at the sight, shaking his head in awe.

“They look so good on you.” He spread her legs wider. “Too bad we're going to ruin them tonight.”

“Then, buy me another pair.” Her entire body was on fire now, and Seth was the only one who could put it out. 

He smiled. “I'll buy you ten more, a hundred, in all sorts of colors. As long as I get to see you like this each time.”

Seth pushed the tiny strip of lace to the side, allowing the cool summer breeze to hit her shaved pussy. He didn't waste any time pushing a finger into her soft, pink folds.

“Fuck,” she gasped.

“I'm getting there,” he said. 

She whined. “Now, Seth, please.”

“My dick's not even inside you yet and you're begging me.” He curled his finger inside her and she yelped. “Tell me what you want.”

“You, Seth!”

He removed his slick finger from her pussy and licked it clean like he had done with the ice cream spoon. “Wish I could taste more of you, princess, but I'm in a hurry too.”

As he took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt, she sat up and pulled her dress over her head. She kept the red panties on.

“You got some sun this summer,” Seth said, giving her body an appreciative scan. 

“I spent a lot of time by the pool.” 

“Really? I bet you look awesome in a bikini.”

“What about like this?” She reclined on her back again, spreading her legs and massaging her breasts.

“This isn't too bad either,” Seth said with a grin. 

Tweaking her nipples, she watched him undress. Those muscles and abs. His strong arms and chest. That tattoo. Seth might have thought he was the luckiest guy in the world, but in this moment, Kate felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Moaning, she watched him push down his boxers and take out his long, thick cock. Pre-cum already dripping from the tip; the veins on the side pulsating with need. Even though Seth was her first and only lover, she knew no one else would never compare to him.

Stroking his cock, he looked at her with the same pleasure written on his face. “Do we need anything?”

“I'm still on the pill,” she said, reaching for him. “I just need you, Seth. Just you inside me.”

“That's what you need, huh?”

“Been missing this since I left school.”

He positioned himself in between her open legs, sliding the lace over to the side again. “Been missing this since you left too.” Still holding his cock, he pushed the tip in between her silky folds. 

Kate whimpered as he entered her. He was so fucking big. 

“Come on, baby, open yourself up for me.” He was keeping his word, working his way slowly inside her tight pussy. Her juices dripped down her hole to the seat, but Seth didn't seem to mind. It wasn't the first time they fucked in the Convertible.

As Seth filled her up with his cock, her cries grew louder. He felt so perfect inside her. That ache subsiding now that she was no longer missing Seth.

He placed his hands under her knees and pushed them up to her tits, folding her small body in half so he could slide deeper into her pussy. “That's it, Kate, you're taking my cock like a good girl. Look at you. Look at how good you are.”

In a daze, she found the strength to lift herself up on her hands and looked at where Seth's cock was buried deep inside her. She had never felt so whole, so complete, so connected with someone. 

“Make me come now, Seth.”

“You didn't say please,” he said, leaning down to kiss her.

_Bastard._

She brushed her lips against his warm mouth. “Please make me come, Seth, please?”

He pressed a rough kiss against her cheek. “You want my big cock, princess?” The dirty talk sounded even more filthy and more divine in person.

She nodded with a whimper. “I want your big cock.”

At those words, he began to thrust in slow, long strokes. 

“Ah, Seth!” She fell back to the seat, throwing her arms over her head. “Yes...yes...yes...” Her breathy chants echoed in the night. Each time he thrust, he hit her in the right spot, causing her pussy walls to clench around his cock.

“Go faster, Seth, please, fuck me faster...”

He clenched his jaw and lowered her legs, but kept them spread as wide as possible. Still thrusting inside her, he licked his fingers and rubbed circles on her clit. She moaned, watching Seth play with her so recklessly. 

“Fuck me harder now...” She clenched around his cock again.

“Kate,” he gasped.

“I wanna come.” She clenched once, twice. “Please, Seth...”

“Oh, baby, you keep that up, I'm gonna come too.”

She moaned. “Do it, Seth. Come inside me.”

Sometimes she still couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. Words that only Seth could get her to say. 

Seth grabbed her tiny waist and pinned her down as he sped up his pace. He was fucking her with so much force that her tits bounced each time he drove into her, and she had to brace her hand over her head to stop it from hitting the side of the car. 

She reached down to rub her clit, sobbing now. “Oh, god, oh, god, yes, yes! More, give me more just like that, Seth,..” 

And he did over and over and over and over.

When she came, she screamed out his name, no longer having to be quiet. Her body trembled as the powerful orgasm tore through her. She slowed her fingers at her clit, circling the nub gently, relishing the aftershocks.

Seth groaned, his gaze transfixed on her. “That was beautiful.”

It _was_ beautiful, and she wanted him to feel the same way. She locked eyes with him and lowered her fingers to where he was fucking her. Mixing their juices together, she brought two, wet fingers to her lips and sucked on them enthusiastically like they were made of strawberry cheesecake ice cream. 

“Jesus Christ,” Seth swore.

Kate's cheeks burned, thinking about her parents sleeping peacefully back at home while she was lying half-naked in the backseat of a car with a man ten years older than her, who was sliding his cock into her pussy without a condom.

But as Seth shuddered above her, her focus to returned to him. She took her fingers out of her mouth, whining. “Come inside me now,” she said. “Give it to me.”

“How bad do you want it?”

“It's all I've been thinking about.” She lifted herself up on one hand and grasped her panties with the other, pushing the strip of lace to the side. “Your huge cock filling my little pussy with your cum.”

Seth wasn't the only one who could talk dirty. After all this time listening to him get her off with his words, she knew exactly what to say to do the same thing to him. 

And it was working.

He kept slamming into her until he let out a loud groan and spilled inside her.

“Don't stop.” She sighed as he continued to spurt into her pussy. She could feel every drop, every stroke of his cock pumping her full of his hot cum. “Uh-huh, just like that...give me more...”

When he was finished, he slowly withdrew his cock from her. She whimpered from the loss, but as his cum dripped out, he used his tip to push it back into Kate. 

Still holding her panties to the side, she moaned. “Yes, I want it all.” 

“I don't ever want you to feel lonely,” he said, fucking his cum back into her.

She wouldn't now that she was filled to the brim with his cum. He placed his hand over hers and together, they covered her pussy back up with the soaked red panties.

Yup, totally ruined.

Seth lowered their sweaty bodies to the seat, and she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him so close to her that he was almost smothering her with his muscles. They spent the next minutes just kissing; their tongues exploring and tasting each other. The scruff on his face still tickled her. She giggled, and he smiled against her mouth. She ran her hands over his naked back before folding them behind his neck. He kissed her hard one more time before pulling away to look at her. God, he was really beautiful, even more under the moon and stars. She reached up to trace his jawline, her fingers lightly running over his face.

He turned his head to kiss the inside of her palm. “I love you, Kate.”

Hearing his declaration, she dropped her arm and her breath caught in her throat. She always knew he loved her through his actions, but this was the first time he had ever said those words to her. For a man who didn't know to communicate his feelings that well, she knew how important and special this moment was to the both of them. It was easy for her to reply back, “I love you too.” 

Seth hugged her, and she cradled him to her chest. They looked up at the night sky in quiet contentment and watched the fireflies circle them in a gold light. Even after all that dirty talk and rough sex, just lying in each other's arms was all that mattered.

One more month, Kate told herself. One more month, and they could be together like this all the time. And who knew? Maybe one day they wouldn't have to sneak around like this anymore.

But right now, Seth loved her, and she loved him.

THE END


End file.
